Sweet Dominance
by AshleeMyree
Summary: What will happen on Castiel and Almalexia's anniversary? Warning: Very detained Lemon story.
1. Chapter 1

**First thing is first. I do not own My Candy Love or any of the characters. I do however, own Almalexia.**

**This is a complete Lemon story. Just a warning.**

Almalexia's POV:

It has been almost 2 years since I started attending Sweet Amoris High, and it has been almost a year and a half since I started dating Castiel. _My sweet and lovely Castiel,_ I thought to myself. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. He may have a "bad boy" reputation, but to me and to me only, he was an angel. We've definitely had our ups and downs thanks to 'her we shall not speak of.' The thought of Deborah sometimes made my blood boil. I'm just thankful I was able to take him away from all of that pain.

Yeah, we've made love many times. I mean, a year and a half is plenty of time to do plenty of things. Although it is amazing for me every time, I started noticing Castiel's bored look during. I suppose this routine has been pretty constant. Same positions, same place, same sensations over and over. I know it must be tiring for him to have the same old boring routine. Our 1 year and 7 month anniversary is coming up soon, so I want to do something very special for him.

"Bondage!" exclaims Kim, once of my good friends since I moved here. "W-What?" I stutter, trying to wrap my head around her suggestion. "You want to shake things up? Get some fuzzy handcuffs… Maybe a blindfold. Ooh, the thought gives me goose bumps." Says Kim as she hugs her chest. "Do you think Cas would be in to something like that? I mean, I've never really asked.." I trailed off. Thinking about him cuffed to my bedpost with me on top of him… I blushed at the thought. "I don't really know a guy who would NOT be in to that kind of thing. He's always dominate over you, right? Switch it up! I mean, what could it hurt?" Kim shot up from the couch and ran to her room. "Be right back!" She exclaimed. I did not want to know what she was doing in there.

She returns with a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs, throwing them in my lap. "Here," she giggled. "You can borrow mine. I think they'd get more action with you then sitting up in my closet shelf." She winked and waggled her finger. _What's the worst that can happen, right? _I thought to myself walking out Kim's door to return to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's POV:

"Fuck!" I exclaim, examining the broken guitar string that snapped. Across the room I see Lys staring at me, eyebrows raised. "Nice solo." Says Lys, chuckling. "That's not funny." I growled. Trying to fix it the best I could. I just can't stop thinking about Lexia. I just wish I could tell her…

"You're getting bored, aren't you?" Says Lys, staring at me. God damn it, I swear he's psychic. How does he always know exactly what I'm thinking? "What do you mean?" I ask. Playing dumb as usual. I know he already knows exactly what I'm thinking. "Talk to her about it." He says, "Tell her what's on your mind. It's okay to get bored every once in awhile." I contemplated the thought. _What if she gets mad at me?_ I thought to myself. I shook my head. "It's not that I'm bored of her, to be honest." He looks at me questionably. "Our sex life has just.. Gotten a little boring is all. I mean, we do the same things as the time before. It just feels more like routine than making love." Lys nods his head once. "To top it all off, our anniversary is coming up and frankly, I fear it'll be like every month." I sighed. I love her with all of my being, but it feels like we just don't have a physical connection anymore. It feels like we're drifting apart and leaving each other behind. I shook my head. _I can't let this take over my head. I should just be thankful that I have her._

All of a sudden, I feel my phone vibrate.

I look at my lockscreen and see that I've received a text from Lexia. I couldn't help but smile at the photo I.D. I have of her on my phone.

Lexia: Hey love. Tomorrow night can you come over? I have to show you something.

I raised my eyebrow.

Me: That would be?

Lexia: You'll have to wait and find out. ;)

Oh boy, a wink face.

I locked my phone and looked over at Lys, who has apparently been staring me down for quite a while.

"..What?" I stare back at him. He just shakes his head and chuckles. "By that look in your eye, I can tell that maybe tomorrow won't be in the routine after all." Maybe he was right. I couldn't help but think about it. What could it be? It may not even be sexual. Or, could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

Almalexia's POV:

I twist the hand cuffs around in my hand, looking forward to what will happen with them. I just want everything to be absolutely perfect. This is just the thing we need in our love life. I want to make everything as perfect as possible. With that thought in mind, I lay down on my Victorian style bed, and fall into a deep sleep.

-The next day-

I wake up around 10:30. "Only 8 and a half hours left." I said out loud. It's time to prepare for tonight. It appears I need to pay someone a visit.

I hear the 'ding' of the bell above the door as I enter Leigh's shop. I look around at the color coded racks of clothing, wondering what it is I'm looking for. "What a pleasant surprise." I jump and turn around to see Leigh smiling at me. "May I help you with something, Miss Almalexia? Or were you just looking around?" I slightly blush. "Um, Leigh, I need a favor. I need something for tonight. Castiel and I are.. Shaking things up a bit." He looks at me and smiles. "I think I know what you need, follow me."

Leigh leads me to a dressing room and hands me a box. "I hope you find these things to your liking, try them on and let me know what you think. "Thanks Leigh, you're a life saver." I smiled and closed the door to the dressing room. I looked inside of the box to find a black bra with white lacy edges that form a perfect bow in the center, a matching thong, and a little black transparent skirt with white lacy bows all around it. I gasp at how beautiful everything is, trying it on and twirling around in front of the mirror. I smile as I put everything back in the box and walk out the door.

Leigh smiles at me. "Did you find everything to your liking?"

"Very much so. Everything was so beautiful, I almost felt unworthy to wear it." I smile as I put the box on the counter. "How much do I owe you?"  
"Not a penny. I'm just happy you came to me and let me dress you up." I smile. "To tie everything together, try this as well." He hands me a small bag. "Don't peek until you get home and try everything on." I put everything under my arm. "Thank you so much, Leigh! You're the best!" He waves me off as I exit the store.

I go home to finish preparations for today. I'm going to cook us dinner before the 'big finale'. I go to the kitchen to make sure I have all of the things I need to make homemade pizza, Castiel's favorite. By the time I get everything ready, it's already 6 o' clock. I go to the bathroom to get ready. I take a quick shower and curl my knee-length jet black hair and brush it out slightly to make perfect mermaid waves. I put on a thin line of eyeliner on my top lid, starting where my eyelashes start and making a little wing on the end. I add mascara to help my long lashes look fuller. I add a little red lip liner and gloss to concentrate on the fullness of my lips. I put the box on the counter of my sink to save time when I need to change later. I put on my sexiest red blouse and black high waist shorts, tucking my shirt into the top of it, then I went downstairs to take the pizza out of the oven. As soon as I walk back into the living room, I hear a knock at my door.


	4. Chapter 4

Almalexia's POV:

I open the door to see Castiel standing there leaning against the doorway. "Damn," he says. "You always get more and more beautiful every time I see you." I giggle and twirl in place, then lean over to plant a kiss on his lips. I hear his stomach grumble. "What's that smell?" he says, rubbing his stomach. "Homemade pizza. Your favorite." I saw Cas' eyes light up as soon as I said pizza. He grabs my hand and makes his way to the kitchen.

After we both cleaned our plates, he leaned back in his chair and pat his stomach. "Damn Lexia, you're one hell of a cook." I chuckle and kiss his forehead. "I'm glad you liked it, Cas." I stood up and led him to the couch. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He looked at me questionably, then chuckled. "No problem." I smiled and made my way to the bathroom.

I undressed quickly and opened up the box I got from Leigh. I changed into the bra, thong, and little skirt. I changed my belly button piercing out with my favorite ring, one that dangles into 3 little crystal gems. I looked in the box to see the bag that Leigh gave me before I left the store. I smirked. "Nice." I mumbled, putting on the lacy headband that tied the whole look together. I took a deep breath and retrieved the fuzzy handcuffs that Kim lent me.

I quietly walked back in the living room to see Cas watching television, one arm over the back of the couch holding the remote.

"Castiel," I called his name in a low, sexy voice. He turns around and looks me up and down, dropping the remote. "H-Holy hell, babe.." He stuttered, then his face turned into the smirk I knew all too well. I smirked back and started twirling the handcuffs around my finger, slowly walking toward him. I grabbed his hand gently, and led him behind me to my room. "Handcuffs, huh?" Castiel said, giving me a once over again. I smirked and shut my door behind us.

Castiel's POV:

I can't believe my eyes. I was sitting there watching T.V, until I turned around and felt my pants slowly getting tighter at the sight of her. Wait, are those handcuffs? They are handcuffs. Oh God, she's so fucking sexy. I can't even begin to imagine how good this is going to be as she's leading me up to her room while I'm getting a good view of her perfect ass.

She gently pushed me on her bed, taking off my shirt. We started kissing a little, more, then a lot. With every kiss, it started getting hotter and heavier. She started slowly running her nails across my stomach, then up and down. I let out a little growl from the back of my throat against her lips. Before I knew it, she was sitting on my chest, and cuffed my hands to the headboard above us. I let out a low moan as she started nipping at my neck and rubbing right above my pelvis.  
"You're my slave tonight, do you understand?" She said into my neck. I gave a quick nod. Who the hell am I to refuse? "Say it." She whispered in my ear, as she was slowly running her nails down my stomach. I let out another low growl. Damn, she was going to make me work for this. "I'm your slave tonight." She smirked and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She moved very slow, which was sexy but absolute torture. As she removed it, light reflected off of her nipple rings. Fucking perfection. I honestly can't get any harder right now.

She slowly started kissing down my stomach and made her way to my belt, taking it off painfully slow. She ran her nails across my waist and squeezed my hip. I threw my head back and let out a small moan. She removed my pants and boxers after torturing me with her nails and teeth.

She slowly kissed down my pelvis until she reached my dick, slowly licking up the side of it. "Fuck," I breathed. She knew exactly how to make me feel good.

Almalexia's POV:

"Fuck," I heard him say. I smirked as I swirled my tongue around his head, seeing him throw his head back and let out a whine. I continued to swirl my tongue around him until I slowly but surely put all of him in my mouth. He bucked his hips in response, pushing all of him into my mouth. I slid it out of my mouth and closed my hand around it. I pushed his hips back down, causing him to look at me questionably.

"You're my slave. I control you." He smirked and lowered his head back down. I slowly started moving my hands up and down, causing his breathing to deepen. I sucked on his head and continued to move my hands. He let out a moan and I could tell he was trying not to move his hips. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed onto the headboard. I stood up on the bed and slowly took off my thong and skirt, looking at him while I do so. He looked back at me, eyes clouded with desire and lust. I smirked and sat on his lap, moving a little to cause friction. He let out a low moan. "Lexia, please." I looked at him. "Please what?"

I shifted again on his lap and he let out a low growl. "Sit on my dick before I go fucking insane." I smiled and pecked him on the lips before I slowly lowered myself onto him, both of us letting out a sharp breath. I slowly started moving up and down, causing him to throw his head back. "Faster." He whispered. I was more than happy to oblige. I started picking up my pace, letting out audible moans in his ear. "Fuck, baby.." He whispered in my ear. "Faster." I could practically feel him begging. I picked up my pace even faster, causing Cas to start letting out low moans and tighten his grip on the headboard he was cuffed to. "Lexia, I'm about to—" I sat up right and lowered myself roughly, hitting the right spot. Castiel let out a sharp breathe as he started to cum inside of me, filling me. I didn't stop moving up and down, I knew that his head was sensitive right now. He continued to breathe heavily and make noises of pure bliss. I stopped moving and collapsed on his chest, laying my head down on to it. When our breathing regulated, Cas chuckled. "Damn, I may let you be in charge more often." I looked up and smirked. I think things may get a little interesting.


End file.
